


Requiem

by emilielee



Series: Two Moon Chronicles [1]
Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mentioned ONEUS Ensemble, Prophecy, dark vs light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilielee/pseuds/emilielee
Summary: Their future is bleak…Two brothers sit on two thrones.Brothers - yet not related by blood…One must choose a side…The other, he must relinquish all power for the good of his people…At the foot of each throne, a Priestess each stands...Two Priestesses - Two moons -One transitions to dark, the other to the light...Blood bepaints each cheek of these four youths, for camaraderie will not last.The dark will rise, truths will come to be...  And betrayal - shall be their undoing.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Original Female Character(s), Yeo Hwanwoong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two Moon Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044627
Kudos: 1





	1. 00: Prologue

"It was at the very moment that those arrows struck; two moons crossed paths. One as red as the blood of the fallen Empire, the other, such a vibrant gold, it made the world stand in awe to see it pass.

On the mountains of Inwangsan, the ancient Priestesses relayed this phenomenon to Madam Hong, though she had already seen, and she was already filled with dread. For a blood moon meant death, a golden moon meant the rise of a new power.

These two moons should have never crossed paths... Only havoc would reign down on those who set eyes on them...

The call of the Priestesses was not at fault, for it was true, the previous kingdom had fallen and now, King Taejo of Goryeo had taken the throne, as his younger brother lay dead at the foot of his seat."

A collective series of gasps from the wide-eyed children, who hung onto every word the storyteller had spoken.

"King Taejo killed his only brother for the throne?!" A young boy of around eleven years old spoke up in surprise, casting a side glance to the other three children next to him.

"Indeed, Little Highness, for to come into such power, relies primarily on the greed of the one who wishes for it."

The child that had been addressed as 'Little Highness' was still fascinated by the story of his ancestors, eyes bright with interest, mouth slightly agape.

Next to him a girl of about eight, spoke up, gripping the skirts of her white robes, voice gentle, yet assured, "But Woongie would never do that to Ravn! And Ravn, he would never do such a thing to Woongie!"

The storyteller gave a chuckle in amusement at the passionate response the child gave;

"Of course not, it's just a story Lady Aeri. Our two little Princes are inseparable, and no doubt when they're old enough will stand side by side and rule the kingdom of Korea together"

The child was still shaking slightly, even at the consolidating words the elder woman spoke.

"Aeri, you don't have to be scared, I would never hurt Ravn, I promise." A hand gripped hers in reassurance, and a bright smile followed on the face of the third child that had spoken.

"I know Woongie, but... It's still scary. Anything could happen!" She exclaimed, making the blonde boy chuckle.

"Ravn is gonna be the King and I'm gonna be right by his side, like a soldier, just like Uncle Jongho does for dad! Right, Ravn?"

"Hwanwoong, we're gonna stand together right? I mean, as two Kings?"

"Two Kings?"

The final child seemed to scoff, looking up, and pushing her ebony hair behind her ear. She held a look of seriousness in the depths of her dark eyes, her robes in contrast to Aeri's pure white, were grey.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ravn, how can two Kings rule Korea? Obviously, a Kingdom only needs one. It's in the ancient rules Madam Jieun has in the library"

"Lady Mira, there's always a first time for everything. You're a little too young to be having access to the ancient books." The storyteller said in amusement.

"I'm ten, that's not too young! And besides, Madam Jieun said that I'm learning a lot, and one day I could be Head Priestess!" Lady Mira rolled her eyes as if those in her presence were far from the level of intelligence she herself possessed.

She leaned back on her hands, as she continued to speak;

"Ravn is obviously gonna be King because he's the oldest, that's how it's supposed to go."

"I have no doubt you will be Head Priestess with the feisty personality you possess for such a young child!"

She stood from where she had sat, and adjusted her skirts, before acknowledging the four children once more.

"I think we've spoken enough today, all four of you outside to enjoy the sunshine! His Majesty would not be happy with me keeping you indoors. Off you go now." She clapped her hands in dismissal, and the children, a little less than pleased that storytime had come to an end shuffled out into the palace gardens oblivious to what would soon come to be.

* * *

"Do you really think feeding them with such stories is anyway beneficial to their learning?" A voice spoke from the far left of the room, making the storyteller spin around in surprise.

"Court Lady Kim."

"Hana, you'll turn those children awry with the outlandish stories you tell!" Court Lady Kim shook her head and placed a tray down on the table.

"In what world are they outlandish? The heirs should know their history." Hana moved towards the woman, helping her empty the tray. "Ravn and Hwanwoong will soon be trained strictly under Master Kihyun, and it's important that they learn all they can, it's the start of their journey."

"Even so, your methods of education are a little - _different_ let’s say."

"I - I do feel that those children will come to meet challenges they never imagined they would…"

"Pardon?"

"I'm not a Star Watcher like Priestess Jieun is, but struggles are coming… Maybe not now, but one day in the future choices will have to be made."

Court Lady Kim sighed, "For now - no matter what fate may decide - just let them be children."

And be children they would, until ten years later, when the truth would come to be, and their actions alone would be what shaped their destiny.


	2. 01: One

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Typhoon season had begun, and all outdoor rituals and activities had been put on hold for the past month. Laying by the fireplace, as rain battered the panes, was a young girl. A book lay opened before her, as she tried to distinguish the symbols between its dust-covered pages. It seemed as if all focus lay on what was written there. So enraptured in the reading, it took a moment for the girl to acknowledge her name being called, as soft steps announced the entrance of the Madam, High Priestess Lee Jieun.

"Aeri, I do admire how diligently you've been studying these past few weeks, but remember not to neglect the duties you've been tasked with."

At the address, the girl scrambled to her feet, almost tripping on the hemmed skirt of her white robes.

"I'm sorry, Madam, I was so engrossed in the _Medicus_ text, I lost track of time." Aeri lowered her head, her fingers fisted in the folds of her robes, licking her lips nervously. However, the scolding she had expected to come did not, instead, Madam Jieun gave a soft sigh and a bemused smile.

"You're forgiven Aeri, just ensure that you don't get so caught up in your reading again, it won't be long until your initiation into a White Priestess, and the duties you are required to perform, cannot be affected by your absent-mindedness. especially when you'll spend most of your time inside the palace. Understand?"

"Yes, Madam, I understand." Came the quick response, followed by another respectful bow.

Lee Aeri was the youngest training Priestess at Inwangsan, easily distracted and much imaginative, but loyal to the duties that were expected of her. Finally, at the age of eighteen, Aeri was now capable of learning of the White Magicks and other such gifts of the temple, just ten days away from the initiation Madam Jieun had spoken of. While she felt quite lonely most days, she accepted it. It was tradition that those young girls that were preparing for Initiation, whether they were a White Priestess or one of the higher standing ones, were kept isolated until initiation had been completed and they could finally integrate once again.

"You're expected at the palace an hour from now, make sure you're thoroughly prepared, Court Lady Kim expects a lot from you."

"Court Lady Kim?" It was then that she remembered exactly what day it was. Today was the beginning of her training within the palace walls, Court Lady Kim would expect her to start proving her worth as a White Priestess, and for some weeks, she would be trained strictly on the customs of the palace. It was no longer a place where she could play with the young Princes alongside Han Mira, it was a place where she would serve them and do what she had to do to keep them out of harm’s way. Mira, now at twenty years old, had finally become an apprentice to the other High Priestesses, particularly those who dealt with Shadow Magicks and indeed known more so as Curse Breakers. It had been some time since she and Mira had spent time together, their duties differed greatly.

Aeri was expected to heal and foretell what events may come to be, whereas Mira was constantly in the Ancient Library and travelling to different areas of Korea to perform rituals she herself could never succeed in doing.

"Don't tell me you had forgotten?" Madam Lee seemed quite exhausted with the girl's carelessness but said no more on it, instead, she sighed once again and nodded for Aeri to hurry along and prepare immediately.

Slightly flustered, she gathered her book up from the floor and hurried away, leaving Madam Lee to shake her head in amusement.

  


* * *

  


The youngest prince had been waiting for what seemed like hours but could have only been mere minutes, his ear pressed against the large doors of the boardroom, straining to hear whatever the King had been discussing in relation to the new addition to the Royal Board.

"Prince Hwanwoong, you should have been in the library twenty minutes ago!"

the young boy started and turned in alarm at the one who had spoken, smiling sheepishly acknowledging that it was his tutor Master Yoo Kihyun. He had somehow believed he could slip under his sharp eyes just once, he should have known better, Yoo Kihyun was not so easily fooled.

"Ah - yes, I was just-"

"Listening in where you don't belong?"

"I -"

"Your Highness, your father expects you to make an appearance at the lantern festival next weekend, it won't be long until they acknowledge you as the Crown Prince, you're eighteen now, you're old enough to know better than to play around when you should be studying." Kihyun nagged, as he gestured for the young prince to follow him down the halls.

"But Kihyun, dad was going to -"

"Announce something that doesn't concern you." Came the scholar's blunt response, his back to the youth behind him.

"You're no fun..." Hwanwoong muttered, shuffling behind the elder male, not at all content that his tutor had shown up exactly when he was close to hearing what he wanted to hear.

For the past few months, King Yeo had been preparing for a new entourage to enter the palace, the boy had heard that he changed his staff every ten years, although Hwanwoong could not quite understand why. No one but the royal family themselves saw the faces of each of the positions. The only exception was Court Lady Kim and his father's right-hand man and 'bodyguard' Choi Jongho. He doubted that they would ever be switched out. However, the difference this time was now that the young Prince was of age, he would now be entitled to a bodyguard of his own, and who that was going to be, he probably would've known by now, if not for Master Yoo's interruption.

His elder brother Ravn had already received his three years before, a bright, energetic, yet hardworking individual by the name of Lee Gun Min or Seoho as he preferred to be addressed. Hwanwoong had only met him a few times, considering that Ravn spent most of his time now outside the palace on some business their father had sent him on. He had been quite surprised by his father's choice for his brother, going by the seemingly stark contrast between the two, but he did know that despite everything, Seoho was good at what he did, Hwanwoong had to admit that.

It had been a couple of months since Ravn had been home to the palace, and if Hwanwoong was being honest with himself, he missed him a lot. It seemed far too quiet when he wasn't around. He couldn't help but wonder if he could somehow change his father's mind about sending him away on 'business' so often. it was obvious that it was not a duty Ravn enjoyed being landed with, though his older brother would never say so, he had grown up trying to do whatever he could to please King Yeo.

Hwanwoong didn't want to acknowledge it, but he knew that his father and Ravn began to see each other at different levels when Ravn turned sixteen and the moment he came of age, seemed adamant to do everything in his power to keep Ravn at a distance and the youngest couldn't fully comprehend why.

He was pulled from his thoughts as they approached the double doors of the library and Kihyun stepped back to allow the prince to enter first. The library smelled musty, a place shelved floor to ceiling with centuries of history, and Hwanwoong usually liked being here, well, in his free time when he was allowed to read what he wanted at leisure. Usually, the library was an open place of imagination and enjoyment, however, with his tutor and his fussiness, the magic seemed to be sucked out of it.

"You can't just wander about anymore Your Highness." Kihyun continued to nag as he pulled out a new Literature book.

"Transcribe chapter three twice."

" _Twice_?!"

"I can see that you heard me correctly." A bemused smile tugged at the tutor's lips as he began writing something neatly in the notebook he had brought with him.

"I don't see why literature is so important, it's not like I'm going to address the people with an excerpt from _Goryeo Songs_ or something..." he pouted, resulting in an eye-roll from Kihyun.

"It's important that you familiarise yourself with classic old literature, it shows you've learned a lot."

"It seems kind of pointless -"

"Transcribe it, Your Highness!"

"Fine, fine.”

* * *

  


It had to have been close to three years since Aeri had last entered the palace, though the memories of her childhood playing in the lake with the young princes and Mira was still fresh as if it had only happened yesterday. She wondered how much everyone had changed, they did stay in contact, but it had only been through letters, as no one but the Priestesses of Inwangsan could enter the temple there. The rain rolled down the windows of their car in mesmerising patterns, carrying Aeri's thoughts away with them.

How much had Hwanwoong and Ravn changed? Would things be as if they had never been away? Hwanwoong was of age now, she wondered if he was managing well, though to ask him in person would be quite difficult considering she was in the palace to assist and not play.

"Have you got everything you need, Aeri?"

Madam Jieun's voice brought her out of her daydream once again and she gave a small smile, nodding.

"I do Madam."

The woman reached to adjust the collar of Aeri's cloak. "Keep your head down and work as hard as you can, you'll be in training for three months if they appreciate your work, you may get a good position. Write to me when you can, I'll visit you every weekend."

Jieun in all her stoic ways had been like a mother to Aeri and Mira, having raised them from a young age, while she exuded a powerful demeanour, she was extremely gentle and just and Aeri truly admired her. If she could be half the Priestess Madam Jieun was, she would be grateful.

"Remember not to engage too much with the princes, you need to be aware of your position now."

"I understand Madam. I'll work hard, and remember what you've taught me."

"Good that's all I'll ask of you. Mira may end up joining you soon, but don't forget your differences in rank. She has a lot of responsibilities as do you. Don't neglect your duties."

Another nod in response.

"Go in, Court Lady Kim will be waiting for you, she'll bring you to His Majesty. Stay safe."

"I will Madam, I give you my word."


End file.
